Holding Hands
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: First hey arnold fanfiction. After the first day of sixth grade, Arnold begins to worry about helga after she wouldn't let him hold his hand, and she tells arnold about why she didn't. One shot. takes place right after TJM. Plz review. (Sorry for any misspelling)


Holding Hands

As the school bell rang, millions of lockers shut all at once. "So, are you excited for the school year?" Gerald said to Arnold.

"Yeah." Arnold smiled, closing his locker. He frowned a little.

"But, there is one thing i'm worried about." His eyes focused on Helga, who was being her usual self, knocking kids down.

"Don't worry about her. She's gonna be fine." Gerold jestered arnold to the school doors. Arnold hesitated Gerold's statement, and walked out to the crosswalk with him.

"I don't know Gerold." Arnold replied."it's just that after the whole jungle thing, i.. Well, started to show my ture feelings.. And.. You saw." Though Arnold was still frowing, he kept his eyes on Helga as they crossed the street.

"I still can't believe you like her." Gerald mentioned. "And that kiss...just wow!" A blush formed on Arnold's cheeks, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It might be more than like, Gerald." He looked away, closeing his eyes, hoping that it would stop the blush and smile that had formed. Gerald smiled.

"Well, if thats how you feel, i'm not stopping you." He put his hand on Arnold's shoulder, hoping it would clam him. Arnold looked at his best friend as he was recovering from the blush. "Thanks bro."

"Ready to go Gerald?"Pheboe poped in. "Of course." He took pheboe's hand. "See you later! And good luck with that!" They both walked around the corner, and left Arnold all alone.

The only one around was Helga, ahead of Arnold, heading to Big Bobs's Beeper Inporium. Arnold ran up to Helga.

" Hey Helga." She yelled and jumped into the air. "Criminey! Don't scare me like that like that, football head!" She pointed her finger to Arnold. He rolled his eyes and sarted walking beside her.

"So..." There was an awkward silence before helga spoke up. "Crazy summer, huh?" Arnold nodded, looking up to the sky. "with the whole jungle thing... And.." They both blushed looking away from each other.

"Why didn't you let me hold your hand this morning?" Arnold said, wich caught her by surprise.

"No reason, arnoldo." She turned her head in disgust. "No,really, why?" Arnold frowned. Helga said nothing. "Be real with me here!" Arnold raised his voice, getting annoyed.

During this time, they had passed Helga's destination and didn't stop. By this time, helga was getting pretty annoyed with Arnold, but when she looked at his concerned face, she gave in. Only a little.

"It's two things, hair boy. the world, and.. The other thing i can't tell."

 _At_ least it's a step in the right direction, Arnold thought. "Why the world?" By this time they had reached the bording house, and Arnold was on front step.

"Can i come in? To tell you?"

Arnold flashed a quick smile and nodded.

Just as he opened the door, his parents smothered him with a hug, then questions. "How has your first dat at school?" Stella smiled. "Is your teacher nice?" Miles nudged in. "Guys! Slow down! Arnold laughed. He looked back to see helga still standing there, looking on at the situation. Arnold blushed.

"Ooh, this is the girl that you kissed!" Stella noticed helga. they both blushed, looking down.

"Oh yeah. Keep out of some personal things." Stella said."come on in! Make yourself feel at home."

They walked to the stairs.

"Need any snacks, son?" Miles said. Arnold looked at his dad."no. We're fine." He smiled at his dad.

Finally, they arrived at his room. Arnold threw his backpack on the back of a chair and sat down. Helga threw hers on the floor.

"So, about the world?" Arnold started. Helga sat on his bed and exhaled. "Well, i guess i should start at the beginning. back on the first day of preschool, Bob was supposed to drive me to preschool. But he and mom were so busy paying attention to olga, that i had to walk." Arnold looked up at her eyes, suprised. " i got splashed by a car, ignored by passerbys, and my lunch stolen by a dog."

Arnold's eyes grew wide. " so no one noticed you? not even your family?" Arnold got up from his chair. He sat down on the bed next to helga.

"well, so far in the story yes, untill.." She looked away gathering the courage to look at him.

"I met you."

Arnold was speechless. " you sheltered me with your umbrella. And said that you liked my bow. That was the first ever compassion i got from someone. plus, you gave me your snack when harlold ate mine."

Arnold had never herd a story As depressing as helga's.

"Now i know why you love me, but how does this tie into the world?" He moved closer to her. " they started to notice my affections for you and made fun of me for it. so, i had to tuffen up, make sure that people didn't see me as.. Weak."

A tear fell from her eye. Arnold wiped it away. He put his hand on hers. "You are not weak." His eyes were clam, making helga grin, but only a little.

"What's the other reason?" He voiced softy.

She looked away. "You." She whispered. "What?!" Anrold yelled in shock. "Why?!" " Helga looked at the floor.

"I don't know if you just kissed me to show gratitude or if you love me." She looked up at the walls. Arnold put hand on her shoulder. "Helga..." She turned to face Arnold. He blushed furiously.

"I do love you."

They both were blushing crimson."you do?" She held his hand once again.

"Yes! I have been loving you since day 1! I just didn't know it was there untill after the FTI fiasco."

"Arnold.."

Before she could say anymore, arnold put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Helga closed her eyes slowly, puting a hand on his shoulder. They held the kiss forever. Arnold was so happy. He finally got to tell her. Not only show her, but tell her the words.

helga didn't want it to end. As her 3rd real kiss with Arnold, it was better than every one of them. And luckliy Gerald wasn't there to barge in.

After what felt like an eternity, they departed. they held each other's hands, completely drowned by love. " so, what do ya say about holding hands tomorrow?"

Arnold smiled with his signature eye look.

"Anything for you, Anrold." She stared back.

The next day, arnold picked up helga. "Ready to face your fears?" He held out his hand. "As ready as I'll ever be." She took his hand.

They both stared at each other foundly. They got to the crosswalk and met up with Gerald and pheboe. "So, i see that you solved your problem." Gerald said. Arnold looked into Helga's eyes. "Yep." The couple smiled at their two friends and walked off.

Helga gulped. "Don't worry. I am right beside you." Arnold reassured her. They opened the door, and walked into a lot of gasps.

People starred at them. Helga thought about letting go but Arnold's longing smile kept her on track. They seemed to be lost in their eyes.

"Arnold and Helga sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! "Harold shouted. "Yep. We sure are." Anrold said.

"But, wait, that wasn't supposed to be a compliment!" He shouted. They couldn't hear it though.

When they got to their class, Helga grinned. "i did it! I did it!" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Arnold!" Helga hugged him. He blushed and returned the hug. "Your welcome." "We will get though any obstacle."

Later, Helga told arnold about that one Christmas and Valentine's day. They both grew closer.

I hoped you liked this one off story! I really got into hey Arnold a few weeks back, and decided to write this story! Plz favorite and review. Write you later!


End file.
